


Past, Present, Future and Everything else in between

by private_misery



Category: Harvest Moon: Back To Nature, 구해줘 | Save Me (TV 2017), 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, My First Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/private_misery/pseuds/private_misery
Summary: A collection of one shots of our favorite couple to indulge ourselves in.Chapter 1 : Moon Gang Tae didn't know who she was but she always came and demanded his attention until he wanted no one else but her.Chapter 2 : A glimpse of the mind of the Spiritual FatherChapter 3 : Love confession at its finest
Relationships: Go Moon Young/Moon Gang Tae, Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Seo Ye Ji
Comments: 38
Kudos: 100





	1. Drench in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while since my last post.  
> I've been stressing out over my other story that I've decided to indulge my self on this one instead.  
> I originally planned this one to be another series as I've been having this plot in my head but I don't think that I could manage to write two series at once, so here it is.  
> To tell you the truth I don't know what I wrote in here, it's just my mind went on a full drive one night and it led to a string of words.  
> I hope it's not too weird.  
> Cheers

The Moon was shining brightly among the stars. The sky was crystal clear, not a single dark clouds lurking around, unlike the first few nights ago, when the nights was filled with rains that dances around, making everything drench with its touch.

The night breeze brought a sudden calm to his heart.

He looked at his surroundings, the bamboo trees were swaying under the wind’s spell. They were singing a melodic tune.

Sounds of the night, the hoot of the owls, the chirping of the crickets, the howls of the wolfs were his company on this lonely night.

He pulled his arms up, felt the water’s trickling through his fingers.  
He felt his muscles relaxed underneath the warm water.

Despite the loneliness he felt, it was a beautiful night nonetheless.

He had forgotten how he got here.  
Guess the grueling works of the day made him unconsciously walking up to this place, to the hot spring of the Moon Village.

This was the place for the residence of the Moon Village to relax after a long tiring day.

The premises usually packed with people from all over the village. Gotz the lumberjack, Ellen and her granddaughter Elli, Duke the owner of Aja Winery, to name a few.

They all loved the serenity and the tranquility that the hot spring brought.

Graced by the harvest Goddess herself, it was said that the hot spring could restore energy for the Moon Villagers, and true to its tale, they all felt relaxed and relieved after soaking themselves in the warm magical water.

Gang Tae was closing his eyes, relaxing his muscles, willing the warm water to take away his weariness, when suddenly he heard a low hum.

Someone was humming, a beautiful tune, he felt like he knew who it was. But could it be her? Is it that time already?

He heard footsteps approaching as the humming turned louder.

He looked at the hot spring’s door, heart’s beating in anticipation.

Then when the door opened, there she was, standing beautifully for his eyes to see.

“Hello Gang Tae, I missed you,” she said.

“Mun-Yeong...” he said, mouth a gaped.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. She was standing there. His Mun-Yeong.

Gorgeous as ever. Her long hair cascading to her waist. Her milky white skin glistening under the moonlight.

She wore the tiniest attire he had ever seen her in.

A piece of white cloth draped over her body, just enough to cover her ample bosoms down to her waist until it reached half of her thighs.

On her tiny waist was a piece of string like belt, strapping the fabric together.

She was walking towards him, with that long legs of hers, her feet reached the edge of the pool, eyes never breaking contact.

It was like she was waiting for his approval to enter the premises.

He gulped an invisible lump and nodded slightly.

She dipped her feet into the pool, the water made small ripples as she walked through the vicinity.

The steams of the hot spring clouding their visions.

He sat silently waiting for her to reach him, his heart beats faster.

She’s swimming across the large pool of warm water. Felt her body relaxed as the water enveloped her body thoroughly.

As the steams cleared he saw her again, swimming to his direction. Her beautiful eyes trained on him. He gulped once again.

When she was in front of him, she stopped. Standing, her body submerged out of the water, drenched.

Her once white cloth turned transparent, he could see all her curves as the fabric clung tightly against her skin. He could see that she wore nothing underneath. Her pink buds prominent on the top part of her attire.

She saw how red his ears turned, it made her lips curved into a small smile. Oh how she missed her shy handsome Gang Tae.

“Happy birthday Moon Gang Tae,” she said to him as she reached for his face. Her low voice mixed with her erotic appearance made him laden with needs.

“Thank you, are you here just to wish me a happy birthday?” He said with a hoarse voice he didn’t even recognized.

“I’m here to give you your present, do you want to unwrapped it?” Her fingers trailed on the string of her dress, she pulled his hand slightly, willing him to tug the thin material and undress her from the fabric draped across her body.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement, his hand was fidgeting, anticipation consumed him. When he finally undid the string of her dress and let it drop to the water, she pulled his hand once again to cup one of her breast.

The sudden action made him freeze in his spot. Never in his life had he touched a woman’s breast. And it’s hers nonetheless, his Mun-Yeong. The only woman he desires.

After he woke up from the initial shocked, his body’s taking over. He squeezed her breast hard, loving the feeling of her erected nipple. Mun-Yeong whimpered under his touched. He peeled the clingy fabric off of her, pulled her to close the gap between them.

She was straddling him. Her soft mounds crashing with his rigid chest. She moaned upon the sudden friction. They were breathless, they haven’t even kissed yet.

His hands were on her waist, her hands were curling on his nape.

They were staring into each other’s eyes. Lust evident in both of their orbs.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I might not be able to hold up to your expectations, this will be my first time,” he said shyly. Despite his growing needs, and he knew he wanted her, he never did anything like this before. He’s afraid that she would be disappointed.

Mun-Yeong smiled and said, “You’ll be my first too. I don’t want anyone else but you. I want you Moon Gang Tae.”

With that words she crashed her lips into his, tasting him, savoring the touched of his delicate tongue inside her mouth as they kissed passionately.

Their bodies gyrating on one another, chasing the pleasurable friction that their body created upon each other.

She could feel his manhood growing harder under her rear. It turned her on even more.

When they both stop their assault on each other’s lips, gasping for air, he said to her, “I need to be inside of you, hold on to me, love.”

She was stunned, he never used endearment to her before. It came as a sweet surprise for her, she smiled to him and kissed his lips once again.

When he lifted her up, she instinctively draped her legs around his torso, her hands holding on to his nape like her life depended on it.

They got out of the water and approaching a collection of mattresses displayed around the hot spring, it was where the villagers usually rest after having a long hot bath.

He put her carefully on top of the nearest mattress. Her body on full display. He was salivating over her gorgeous body. She suddenly felt shy under his gaze. She tried to cover her exposed chest with her hands.

“Don’t,” he said as he pulled her hands to pry them open.

“You’re so beautiful, love.” His eyes full of adoration and desire.

He too on full display before her, he was stunning. His muscles flexes as he moved, his chest and well-defined abs were prominent, glistening under the moonlit sky. She looked downward to the part where his protruding organ resides.

Her eyes widen in awe upon witnessing how well-endowed he was.

A sudden fear and lust crept in her mind, afraid she wouldn’t be able to accommodate him yet he wanted so much to feel him inside of her.

He could sense her fear, he kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes, “I’ll be good to you, Mun-Yeong.”

He’s trailing sweet kisses to her pointed nose, cheek and rest on her soft lips, nibbled on her lower lip and sucked it gently, demanding entry as his tongue savoring every nook and cranny of her mouth.

His hands traveled everywhere on her body, caressing her breast, fondling its tip deliciously, squeezing her butt cheek, that earn him a stifle moan from her. 

His hand kept travelling south, a destination in mind, he parted her legs wider as he settled himself in between. 

His hand was reaching for her folds, he could feel her drenched with needs.

He broke their kiss, eyes pleading, asking for her permission to let his fingers delved into her, prepping her to take him in.

Her gazed was full of lust, lips glistening and swollen from his assault, seeing her like that only made him harder if possible.

She nodded slightly as her hands reached for his nape, willing him to kiss her again. She couldn’t get enough of his lips.

Granted permission, he pushed his finger inside of her slowly as he kissed her back hungrily. He felt her arched her back taking his finger even deeper. She was so tight. He moved his finger slowly at first and when he felt she’s even wetter he inserted another finger, both moved in and out of her at a steady rhythm, her moans gracing the night air with its beautiful serenade. It became his favorite melody.

His mouth was latching on one of her nipples, lapping, tasting, biting it eagerly when he felt she’s getting closer as her walls tightening on his fingers, her moans getting louder. He flicked his thumb over her clit and she convulsed under him, spent.

Her ragged breaths just getting calmer as she put her hand on his rock hard manhood, stroking it lightly. He moaned from the pleasurable touched.

Her hand guided him to her center. “Are you ready, love?” he asked her, afraid that she was still tired from her orgasm.

“I need you inside me Gang Tae, please,” she pleaded.

He didn’t need to be told twice as her wished mirrored his.

He carefully entered her, feeling her tight walls around him. She moaned from the pleasurable friction. She never felt this full, it was both overwhelming and satisfying for her.

He stopped on his track, let her adjusted to his girth and length. After sometime he finally moved inside of her, slowly. Her moans and whimpers coloring the night sky. They urged him to thrush even faster. She wrapped her legs on his waist, willing him to get closer. Her hands on his shoulders, nails dug deeper as he gave her waves and waves of pleasure. It surely gonna leave marks on him, but he didn’t care.

As she let out cries of pleasure, he stopped. She was about to protest when he slightly changed her position, he bended both her knees to go even deeper inside of her, giving her that much needed friction.

She never thought that he could made her even fuller than before, yet that’s exactly what he did. It earned him a louder moans and whimpers from her, her breaths became heavier. His thrusting became faster, harder, as he was chasing both of their highs. Her walls tightened around him and one final thrust finally gave them both an earth-shattering orgasm. 

Their juices colliding inside of her. Both of them spent.

Ragged breaths were the only sound that could be heard on the suddenly quite night.

The hoots of the owls, the chirping of the crickets, the howls of the wolves were no longer heard. It was like the forest and its entirety were listening in to the beautiful orchestra created by the two lovers.

He was resting on the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, something that he just discovered. She smelled like vanilla and jasmine. It brought him tranquility and serenity.

“Moon Gang Tae, you sly fox! Where did you learn to move like that? You said that this was your first!" She slapped his back lightly.

The sudden action surprised him that he almost fell on her, crushing her body, but his quick hands stopped him as he hovered above her once more.

“I swear this is my first time. You’re the only woman I’ve ever been with,” the only one I want. He said that last part in his heart, afraid to scare her away.

“I guess my body just know how to react and how to get reaction from you,” he said slyly.

She laughed at his remarks, that beautiful laughs of her that he missed so much.

The moon was right above their heads, shining brightly, illuminating their naked bodies with its mesmerizing glow.

He stared deeply into her eyes, smiling, he whispered softly to her with that honeyed voice of his, “I love you, My Ko Mun-Yeong.”

She was stunned, upon hearing his confession. Her eyes were searching for the sincerity of his feelings. All she saw was love, overflowing from his beautiful orbs to her.

She put her hands on his cheeks and said, “I love you too, My Moon Gang Tae.”

He’s leaning closer, closing the gap between them as he kissed her softly once again. His tongue caressing the inside of her mouth, making promises to love her thoroughly, as their tongues languidly dance to the melody only they could hear.

The morning came, the sun was peeking through the tiny gap of the curtains. Sounds of birds’ chirping, roosters’ crowing, cows’ mooing, a dead giveaway that a new day had come.

Moon Gang Tae inhaled a deep breath as he opened his eyes slowly, hands stretching, relaxing his muscles. He felt refreshed after last night’s sensuous delight.

He blinked his eyes, adjusting to the bright lights coming from his windows. He looked around at his surroundings. He’s in his own bedroom again. No Mun-Yeong in sight.

He got up and sat on his bed, looking down at the mess he made on the under part of his body.

His pants were damped, soaking from his own juices.

He just had his first wet dream. A very hot wet dream indeed, indicating his transition into a man.

It was written in the ancient book of The Moon Village that every boy in the village would experience a wet dream on his 17th birthday, turning them from children into adulthood. The harvest goddess would send one of her beautiful children to enter the dream of the birthday boy, let them made love into the night and grant them a pleasurable night, a one-time only event.

Yet the case was different for Moon Gang Tae. For as long as he remembered, Mun-Yeong had come into his dreams, once in every full moon.

Sometimes they would play in the fields on the mountains, picking blueberries and flowers, chasing butterflies, swimming in the pond beneath the mountains, and everything else in between.

They had been doing so since they were little. As he grew older, she grew older with him. And just last night, he finally saw that she had turned into a beautiful woman, the one that his heart’ desire.

He hadn’t known who she was, but last night’s event had opened his eyes that she was indeed one of the goddesses.

As he showered that morning, he felt a sting on his back, the part where Mun-Yeong had dug her nails in. He looked at the mirror, tilting his head, trying to look at the scar, and there they were, scratches adorned his skin, an indication that last night happened for real.

He hummed as he wished for full moon to come faster this time. He couldn’t wait to meet her again. His Mun-Yeong.


	2. An Indecent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observing them together, surely a beautiful sight to see. He was handsome as she was beautiful. People might say that they would look perfect for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammatical error or if this story is too disturbing for you.

The lavish party that he threw for his wife’s birthday had gone on a full swing.

People singing and dancing to the lovely music played by the string quartet that he hired.

He watched them basked in the glory of the mighty new sky’s spiritual mother’s celebration. They all loved her, how beautiful and regal she was. How pure and soft her heart was.

She had brought a new era on the teachings of the Goseonwon’s church. Never in the 7 years since he started this church that he witness an expansion as massive as what his wife’s done.

“A beautiful face, surely could sell,” he thought. And that beautiful face was his to claim.

Proud. That’s what he felt.

It had been right to choose her as the spiritual mother.

Driven by lust for that beauty but the outcome had been fruitful and he couldn’t be more pleased.

He watched her laughing and chatting with the people across the room, a group of people that had just joined their teachings, and her attention had been on a particular man to be exact.

A nice build young man who was around the same age as her. Unlike him who was more than twice her age.

The people that used to be her family had been appalled by her decision to marry him but who were they to judge?

What they had was nothing but a mere blood relation, what he had with her though was a connection that intertwined their body and soul.

His belief had showed him that she was the chosen one.

Observing them together, surely a beautiful sight to see. He was handsome as she was beautiful. People might say that they would look perfect for each other.

Had it occurred to him that they might have feelings for each other? It had.

Had it burn him with jealousy? People would assume so but it hadn’t happened.

On the contrary, what came to his mind when he saw them together was an image of two bodies colliding in lust. And he would love to watch.

Sick? He knew.

Voyeurism, his psychiatrist had said.

A condition where he found sexual pleasure by watching people interact in a sexual manner. Observing. His new favorite thing to do.

It’s not that he didn’t like to share a bed with her. He had more than loved the activities they did together.

But seeing that she’s still without a child after two years of marriage had left him wondering what’s wrong with both of them?

The answer had come a few months ago, he was barren. Unable to provide her with a child had made him went to great measures.

He started thinking out of the box. Started experimenting with his mind.

And then when he came along, a figure in the name of Jang Tae Young, notorious in the business world, a Midas, you may call.

With genes like him and his wife, their gonna have a beautiful baby. If only they would agree to his proposal.

Seeing them both laughing though, like old friends or even lover had made him wonder that they probably would agree.

Determination in mind, he stood up. Button up his suit jacket and started walking to the corner where they had been engulfed in such an interesting conversation.

“Mun-Yeong ah, can I borrow your friend for a while?”

“Sure, Yeobo,” she said.

“What is it spiritual father?” Tae Young asked.

“I have a business proposal I’d like for you to look into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few days I've been having all sort of different peculiar ideas.  
> A crime investigation youtube video has been the inspiration behind this short story.  
> In no way shape or form I condone this sexual behavior.  
> It's just one of those many many form of sexual addiction. And like everything else, addiction is never a good thing.  
> Please don't look more into it if you don't want to or if you're underage.


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon Gang Tae had been holding back on his feelings for her. Should he tell her now? Really?

Moon Gang Tae had been running.  
Running for miles it seemed.

Every muscles had become weary but he couldn’t stop running.

If there’s anything he had learned during this pandemic, it was not to waste time, and live in the now. Because no one knows what tomorrow would bring.

He had been planning to do this since before the pandemic but things had been hectic on his end that he had to postpone it, making excuses that it wasn’t the right time, what if this would ruin their friendship, what if it hadn’t been the same for her, all the what ifs had consumed him that he kept taking a step back after trying to move forward.

But then the pandemic happened and he felt he lost a battle he hadn’t even started.

Regrets, it’s what he felt during the long, tiring days of being stuck at home.

He had wished he could be with her or at least had told her about how he felt, then maybe their limited conversations would be better than a simple “how are you?” and “take care.”

He had wished that he had the courage to tell her then. Maybe she wouldn’t let that jerk, Daniel, came into her life again.

They had spent the time together during these last few weeks it seemed.

When the government made an announcement that they had controlled the outbreak.

And he once again had been hesitant of confessing to her that when he finally called her it was Daniel who answered.

A punch to the gut. That’s exactly how he felt.

Oh how he wished he hadn’t stall time, for time never waits for anyone.

So today when the government had announced once again that they had things under control after the second outbreak, he had made up his mind, that today would be the day. He’s gonna tell her how he felt, whatever her feelings toward him.

He wouldn’t back down.

With springs in his footsteps he rushed to her place.

He stopped to take a break once, when he saw the coffee shop that she loves so much, maybe he should bring her favorite Ice Americano? He pondered.

Minutes later, with Ice Americano in hand he walked to her house. It’s just one block away and he’d be there.

He stopped by her door, hesitant, he took a deep breath, counting in his mind.  
Hana  
Dul  
Set  
Determination in his heart, it’s now or never!

He was just about to knock when he heard a commotion and the door swung open.

“So this is what you want? Me out of your life? Listen Mun-Yeong, the minute I walk away from here, there’s no turning back,” Daniel said in a stern voice. He looked upset as he dragged a massive luggage with him to the door way.

It seemed like he didn’t realize there’s Gang Tae on the porch.

Gang Tae scooted a little to let him pass.

“How dare you say that? You’re the one who’s cheating. Isn’t that clear that there’s no turning back for you? I’m done Daniel! Don’t you ever show your face to me ever again!” Mun-Yeong shouted just as loud.

Gang Tae stood awkwardly, didn’t know what to do in this situation. When Mun-Yeong turned her gaze to him, perplexed as to why her best friend would be here in such an early hour and not even called nor texted her, and to catch her in such a pitiful situation, she felt ashamed. She was planning to call him the minute Daniel move out of her life but it seemed that Gang Tae knew her predicament even before it happened. Best friend instinct you could say.

Oh how grateful she was for having him as her best friend. If only the guy she dated had ever been half the man he was, she’d be happy.

When Daniel saw where Mun-Yeong was looking at, he diverted his attention and saw Gang Tae was standing there.

“Oh great, you even called the guy! I knew there’s something more between you two. I have been suspecting you’re cheating on me with him, Mun-Yeong! Best friend My ass! I see how you both look at each other. This is what made me cheat on you in the first place. Oh well at least I had fun with you these last months. Have fun taking My left over Gang Tae!” Daniel said with venom in his words.

Hearing that all Gang Tae could see was red.

He curled his hands up into a fist and punched the ungrateful bastard with all his might.

“Ouch... it hurts Mun-Yeong. Be careful,” Gang Tae winched as Mun-Yeong was attending to his wounds.

They were in her living room. With the first aid-kit on the table, Mun-Yeong had been cleansing and putting antiseptic and ointment on his busted lips and little scrapes around his face and hands.

“You punched like a man but you cry like a baby Gang Tae. Who ask you to punch the guy,” Mun-Yeong said pouting a little, teasing him.

“Oh! I can’t stand idly by because he hurts My best friend! Isn’t that what you want? Or do you feel sorry for the guy? I must be out of line, I must’ve looked like an idiot there,” Gang Tae started second guessing his decision, maybe he shouldn’t confess now. Maybe Mun-Yeong didn’t feel the same way and confessing would ruin their friendship. He missed the way Mun-Yeong sighed a little at the word best friend.

“No! I think you were stunning Moon Gang Tae, thank you for defending me,” she said, staring deeply into his eyes, hoping he could get a hint of how she really felt.

Gang Tae couldn’t utter a word. He was speechless, Mun-Yeong looked breathtakingly beautiful with her eyes intently staring at him, could it be that she felt the same? he’s afraid that he read too much into it.

“Why did I date awful guys Gang Tae? Where can I find a nice guy like you? Or am I a magnet to jerks like them?” She finally asked desperately, because she felt hopeless, maybe it’s true, he’d only seen her as his best friend. But then she remembered, “Why did you come anyway? I checked my phone, you didn’t call or text. Is there something important?”

Gang Tae gulp an invisible lump, he felt beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead, a tell-tale that he was nervous.

Mun-Yeong absentmindedly came closer and wiping his forehead with a tissue, “Why are you sweating? Are you okay?” She put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, ‘he’s not warm,’ she thought. But then she saw his ears turned red, another tell-tale and a confirmation that he’s definitely nervous.

Mun-Yeong felt his breath’s fanning her cheek, she’s too close to him. Oh uh.

She moved back a little trying to give him some space.

She could feel her heart’s beating faster, ‘Could it be?’ she said internally.

“Do you have anything to say to me Moon Gang Tae?” She deliberately said her words slowly, relishing the way his name sounds on her low baritone voice.

Gang Tae was staring at her nervously, gulping once again, he’s at a lost-for-words, their close proximity caught him off guard.

“I… I want to bring you.. your favorite Ice Americano but I crushed it when I punched him,” he lied.

“Oh is that so? You came all the way here just to bring me that?” Mun-Yeong not believing any of his words.

“Is there anything more you want to tell me?”

“I...I….I like you Ko Mun-Yeong..” there he finally said it. Stuttering but he blurted it off his chest.

Mun-Yeong stared at him for a couple of seconds until she nonchalantly answered, “Of Course you like me or else we wouldn’t be BEST FRIEND” she’s emphasizing on the word best friend, teasing him.

He felt defeated but he needed to make himself clear, no turning back now, “No..no..no.. I mean.. I don’t like you like that.. I mean.. yes I do.. I like you as my best friend but I like you more than that, like a man who likes a woman for real, do you get what I’m saying?” He was stumbling through his words, sweats kept coming down from his forehead, he felt restless.

Mun-Yeong smiled seeing him like that, she said, “Oh just shut up and kiss me Moon Gang Tae.” She pulled him closer and gave him a chaste kiss.

Gang Tae was stunned, with mouth a gaped, he couldn’t believe that they kissed. He touched his lips, traces of Mun-Yeong’s soft lips on his still lingers. He was dumbfounded, he kept staring at her.

Mun-Yeong pinched his cheek and said, “I’m being considerate here, if your lips aren’t busted I’d be kissing you senseless right now!”

“Why....Why....?” Gang Tae couldn’t finish his question.

“Why did I kiss you?” Mun-Yeong finished it for him. “Because you’re handsome. I want you Moon Gang Tae.” She smiled that sweet smile of hers that made Gang Tae’s heart skipped a beat.

“Is this some pranks?” He still couldn’t believe it.

“Do you think I can pull this kind of prank? You’re my bestfriend, please do tell me.” She said slyly.

He thought about that. Would she pull a prank like this to him? If anything he thought that she valued their friendship more than that to jeopardize it with a stunt like this.

“So... You like me too? For real?” He asked, not believing what just happened.

“Should I spell it out for you to believe me?” She asked exasperatedly, “fine. I LIKE YOU Moon Gang Tae, for real! There I said it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, perplexed as realization hit him like a wave

“I just did,” Mun-Yeong said, annoyed.

“I mean before.” He retaliated.

“Because you friend zoned me.” She said, baffled as how he could ask her that.

“I never friend zoned you.” He countered back, amused.

“You did, you kept telling everyone that I’m your best friend, where am I supposed to go from there?” she asked, desperation clearly visible from her tone.

“Because you are my best friend.”

“So we’re back to being best friends now, aren’t we?”

“No..no..no.. I mean, will you be my girlfriend Mun-Yeong?”

Mun-Yeong looked at him, amused, “Are we doing this now? Okay. Yes! I will be your girlfriend Moon Gang Tae.”

An upside down frown forming on Gang Tae’s lips.

“Oh please, wipe that goofy smile off your face,” she said, clearly annoyed at his reaction but she couldn’t help to smile just as wide.

“Wait a minute, since when?” suddenly his smile faltered.

“Since when, what?”

“Do you like me for real?”

“Should I tell you? It’s a secret,” Mun-Yeong put her finger on her lips that forming an o-shape. She looked so cute that Gang Tae almost forgot what he had asked her in the first place.

But then he said, “Why would you keep a secret from me? We share everything,”

“No we did not! If I share everything, you wouldn’t be able to handle it!” she said matter-of-factly.

Images conjured up on his mind of what Mun-Yeong might did with her exes. He gulped and chase the images away, they left a sour taste on his mouth, “Yes, you’re right. It’s probably best that you don’t share everything.”

“So… You don’t have to know, right?”

“Wait a minute, you’re trying to trick me! I won’t back down! Just tell me since when… please?” He looked at her with that puppy dog eyes that she adored so much.

“Well, I’ve given you lots of hints but you never seemed to notice. I thought that you liked someone else.”

“Who?”

“That Ju-Ri chic, the one that you invited to the Uni party! I guess that’s when I really knew I have feelings for you. Didn’t you know that I was fuming jealous?”

Gang Tae tried to remember the time when he asked Ju-Ri out, it was actually a desperate attempt to stop himself from pining over a certain someone, “You were jealous? I thought you’re on your period or something.”

“You can be very oblivious sometimes,” she smacked him on the chest and Gang Tae feigned a hurt expression. She just chuckled at his antics.

“I’ve answered your question, now it’s time you answer mine,”

“What?”

“Since when do you like me?” she gave him a questioning look.

Gang Tae pondered, remembering all those time they knew each other. The first time she caught his eyes was when they were in elementary school, she had always been the popular girl at school and he had always been the smartest boy. She had come to him one time, asking, well not really, threatening him to do her homework for she had forgotten to do it since she was busy writing her story, she was a gifted writer, having made several stories for their school’s newspaper. And at that time she was making a story for a writing competition held by a well-known teenage magazine in their hometown. 

He timidly gave in and did her homework, when she got praised by their teacher on doing such a good job with her homework, she had come and sat beside him and said, “Thank you Moon Gang Tae, you’ve helped me out with that!”

He stared at her deep brown eyes, wondering how a girl’s eyes could be so beautiful and captivating that he couldn’t utter a word and just nodded. 

“I like you Moon Gang Tae, let’s be friends,” she said cheerfully and putting her hand in front of him, asking for a handshake.

When he finally took her hand in his, she let out that beautiful smile of hers, the one with the scrunched-up nose and eyes forming crescent-moon-like shape. His heart had skipped a beat that day. So to answer the question, since when he liked her? The answer would be from the very beginning.

But being him, he knew it would be too embarrassing to admit that, so he finally said, “I like you, way before that, you won Ko Moon Young,”

“Yess!! I knew it. I won!” Knowing how competitive his girlfriend was, he knew that she wouldn’t ask further after that. ‘My girlfriend’ he smiled, proud to finally be able to call her his.

“What are you smiling about?” 

“Nothing, I’m just happy,” he pulled her into his embrace, caressed her hair and whispered to her, “Anyway, about that kissing me senseless thing, I will take you up on that once my wounds are healed.”

She looked up at him, set herself free from him and smacked his chest once again, “Aish, you sly fox! What have I gotten myself into?”

Her feigned pouting only made Gang Tae laughed and pulled her in once more. No words were said as silence filled the room. There was no need to, really. Their heart felt full, as comfortable silence surrounding them.

After sometime, Gang Tae broke the silence and said, “This is a nice day, isn’t it?” he took her hand and caressed it while engulfing her in his warmth.

“Yes it is… the best!” she answered him, held him even tighter, relishing the happiness she felt, because being in his embrace, felt like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it's been a while since my last post. I've been busy with RL that I don't have the time to edit this.  
> Actually I wrote this one a few months ago, glad that I finally be able to post.  
> I've been enjoying so many great stories from this fandom lately and I thought why not share mine as well. Not that it's that great but anyway hope you like it. Please do share your thoughts. :)  
> I'm feeling kinda under the weather these couple of days. How have you guys been?  
> Hopefully life's been treating you all well and hope you're all happy and healthy!  
> Have a great weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! did you guys play Harvest Moon : Back to Nature as a child?  
> It's one of my favorite game back in the day.  
> As a child it just fascinates me to play the everyday life as the character. I love the special events and the characters so much that I started creating other stories in my head. But not this kind of story of course *blushing*  
> But then again as I grew older my overactive imagination started to come up with other stories, not so appropriate for characters in a children's game so when Ko Mun-Yeong and Moon Gang Tae came into my life, I can't help but imagining this two lovely characters as the residence on the Mineral Town which I took the liberty of changing into the Moon Village.  
> I apologize though if by any means I've tainted you childhood memory. Please don't hate me :(  
> Do let me know what you think? Do you think it's too weird?  
> Anyway have a great weekend and holidays guys!  
> Cheers


End file.
